Public Safety Bureau
The Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau Criminal Investigation Department is the organization tasked with managing crime. It's members work for different departments and fall under 3 different groups: enforcement officers, inspection officers, and analysis officers. The System Psycho-Pass is the actual psychological certification given to a person based on the various measurements of his or her psychology and personality to provide a grade on how good a their mental stability is and measure a person's criminality rate. This measurement will determine if the person has the ability to carry out crimes or not. If the measurement exceeds a certain amount, the person is branded as a latent criminal and locked up to protect the public, even if no crime was committed. However, those with high criminality that show that they have potential to be a detective are given an offer to be released in exchange for their services as enforcement officers. Their high criminality makes them most suited for the tasks of understanding the criminal mind, and thus, they are able to analyze crime scenes and solve criminal cases better than anyone else. Because of the serious threat they pose since they can still become criminals, inspection officers are put in charge of watching over them and monitoring them on-field. However, there are rare cases in which an Inspector can be demoted from his rank, as seen with Shinya, who's PP got so high after Sasayama's death that he was immediately down-graded to an Enforcer. Hue Checks Hues are used to messure someone's emotions, such as if they are happy, sad, angry, depressed etc. It is unknown how the Bureau checks people's Hues, but when they process it, it comes in a variety of colours. The colours state how the person is feeling at the moment. For example, if someone's mood is brighter, their Hues may range from light purple or pink. However, if the person is depressed or frustrated, their Hue will appear as green in colour. Unfortunately, Hue checks aren't always the best way of searching for criminals, as someone's Hue can be perfectly fine, while their PP is exceedingly high. If your Hue goes up even more, it will eventually become cloudy. Officers The Enforcers The Enforcers are the main powerhouse for the Bureau. All of the Enforcers have high criminal coefficients and are only brought back into society for the sole purpose of expelling criminals just like themselves. They cannot do anything without their respective Inspectors approval and will face serious consequences for disobeying direct orders. Ginoza describes them as beasts that are used to hunt beasts, saying that they are not human. They are like hunting dogs, tracking down the criminals and doing most of the work at hand. The Enforcers of Unit 1: *Shinya Kougami *Tomomi Mazaoka *Shuusei Kagari *Yayoi Kunidzuka *Sasayama Mitsuru (Deceased) The Inspectors The Inspectors are the people in the Bureau who watch over the Enforcers. They are the society's top elites with good personalities and low crime coefficients. They have to be intelligent, calm, and high in academics. Candidates fitting all of these requirements are selected to join the criminal task force in this division. It's a stressful job because it requires them to constantly watch over the enforcers, but it can also be rewarding because of the career advances it offers. They are given more privileges and they literally "own" the Enforcers, punishing them for disobeying orders. They wear a signature blue jacket that marks them as Inspectors. The Inspectors: *Akane Tsunemori *Nobuchika Ginoza The Analysts They are in charge of support-type tasks. They measure and process the criminal coefficients of criminals and take care of the medical aspects for the team. They wear white lab coats. The Analysts: *Shion Karanomori Category:Groups Category:Miscellaneous